<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will wait by FireOpal_Tash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940682">I will wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash'>FireOpal_Tash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Love Confessions, Oblivious, One-sided Spinel/Steven Universe, Other, Steven Universe Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is in his journey. Spinel is prepared to wait for him for all eternity. After all, what is an eternity more when you waited for 6000 years?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any mistakes, I'm Spanish ^w^'<br/>And I also hope you all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The portal in the beach house was activated in the next morning letting see a nervous pink gem with something grabbed firmly in her hands. </p><p>"Spinel" said calmly the fusion. The only one that preferred to wait there rather than to be in little Homeworld to help others or pass the time. Garnet new that sooner or later the heart-shaped gem would appear. Spinel let out a scream that sounded more like a squeak.</p><p>"W-w-what!?" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?" she asked stupidly. </p><p>"I live here" said the fusion "But you, Spinel... You are here to see Steven, am I right?" </p><p>"How did you know that??" questioned Spinel, surprised. </p><p>"Future vision" said Garnet while touching her visors "I'm sorry to say that you're late"</p><p>"Oh" at hearing the devastating news, Spinel's arms dropped to her side. An object fell out of one her hands. Garnet noticed that, but did not comment on it.</p><p>"Spinel" she caught her attention "It's not too late" was all she said with an encouraging smile. And that was all the pink gem needed to hear to grab again the letter and run out of the house. </p><p>Garnet didn't want to separate posible couples, but she couldn't do nothing either while knowing there was someone else in love. Even if that meant separating said possible couple. She would do what was necessary for everyone to have at least a possibility. Steven is the one who will have to choose, after all. And Spinel... Well, the little gem clearly needed some help.</p><p>Not that far from there, a Dondai Supremo could be seen, not running as the driver had decided to take a break. It fact, the young man was in the middle of his breakfast and admiring the scene when something draw his attention. It was like a scream. But that was not possible ... right?</p><p>"Uh?" he looked around, not seeing anything amiss "I wonder..."</p><p>And there it was again. It sounded closer. Closer and closer.</p><p>"STEEEVEN!" The brunette heard. He swore he knew that voice. And then, the crashing. Too fast.</p><p>"Wow wow! Are you okay??" The young man asked worried, trying to clear the dust that appeared "Spinel!? That was you? But how...?"</p><p>"Ugh..." The pink gem groaned, touching her head "Hehe Sorry Steven, I just wanted to get to ya'. I-I have something ... I want to give ya' something" The blushing gem tried to explain, extending her hand where her crumpled letter was, to give it to the boy in front of her.</p><p>"For me?" Steven asked, confused.</p><p>"J-just take it!" cried the other, passing the letter to the awaiting hands of the young diamond and running away after that. No explanation. No nothing.</p><p>"Uh... What happened? Well, I hope she is ok either way" Steven decided to open the letter, suddenly curious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Steven, I know we still have a long way to go. I'm still unsure if we are friends, or not. Sometimes I think you don't really like me, and I apologize if I did something to piss you off. It was not my intention. And sorry for everything I did to you, your friends, and your planet too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've been thinking about my past actions, and I know I have no excuse for all the damage I caused you. But ... Since I spoke with you, since we sang together, since you opened my eyes to thousands of other possibilities, I have felt that I have another chance in life. And I want to make the most of it.</em>
</p><p>"Aww, that's so sweet of her" thought the hybrid with a smile, touched by her words. He forgave her long ago. And he was glad to know she wanted to have a new life. A better life. </p><p>
  <em>However ... You may be surprised about why I would tell you this, especially in a letter. I'm not ready to tell you this face to face, yet. That's why... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you to know that I'll wait for you. Even if I have to wait forever, I will. Because you are not like your mother, and because I know that you will come back. I will wait for you because I know that I now have a real reason for that. I want to see you again and tell you how much I care about you, how much you have helped me. I want you to know how much I changed since the last time we saw each other, and all that I learned. And I want you to know that whatever happens, I will support you.<strike> I love you</strike> and I wish you the best. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spinel &lt;3»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wow... I... I don't know what to say. Or feel" he murmured "I'm glad she's better, and her words touched me. Really. But... where did she learn to write human language??"</p><p>And that's how the oblivious Steven Universe received his last farewell before continuing on his journey. So oblivious that he didn't notice the true meaning behind the heart-shaped gem's words not the little heart at the end ;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>